Calypso's Reunion
by fireborn19
Summary: Calypso is reunited with Percy after the battle that freed her from her island, but with Annabeth being his girlfriend...


Calypso's Reunion

Percy didn't realize what it meant for Calypso to be free until she was knocking on his apartment door. As he opened it, drawing his sword just in case, he was met by a surprise. "Percy!" squealed the titan's daughter as she pounced on him, hugging him until he was pinned to the floor with her on top. For a few seconds she was holding him tightly, tears in her eyes, and he was hugging her back, also leaking through his eyes and nose. But when Annabeth came out, her dagger that had been a gift from Luke drawn, both separated immediately.

"This is- is this Calypso?" the blonde asked, trying to keep calm as the two before her picked themselves up and brushed off nonexistent dust on their clothes.

"Indeed, I am. And sorry Percy, for the, uh, hug. I was just so excited to see you!" Calypso beamed at both of them, oblivious of Percy's girlfriend's barely contained fury.

"Yeah, this is Annabeth, she's my- well we're together now," the son of the sea managed to sputter, blushing mightily.

"You're-you're his girlfriend?" Atlas' daughter asked, tears starting to swell again in her eyes.

"Well if you two want me to-" Annabeth started, steam coming out of her ears before Percy interrupted.

"Yeah. Sorry Calypso..." Percy was horrified at his past love's fallen face, and tried to reach out to her as she ran away.

The titan's daughter sobbed as she ran, trying to turn herself around and apologize for her reaction but her body seemed to have taken control and kept running. She ran for miles, farther and farther away from the bustling New York city until the last sky-scraper's spire had disappeared beyond the horizon. She sat down, and continued to sob until every last tear she could cry had come out.

"Wh-why is it I can't keep my love even if I'm off the island?" she whispered to herself, as she kept warm against the falling darkness with her arms. A few yards off, she saw something dancing, orange and flickering in the twilight. She crawled towards it, ruining her once-white gown in the mud and dirtying her beautiful yellow hair. But she didn't care, the fire, as she now recognized it, had entranced her with it's promise of warmth.

When she pulled up to it, she then noticed a figure in brown poking the flames. "H-hello?"

"Ah, Calypso," said Hestia, who looked up at the beauty's tear-streaked face. "I am so sorry for your loss, it seems even off the isle Percy's been denied from you." She looked away to throw her twig in. "I'm sorry to say this, but even of the island you'll never get to keep your lovers."

Calypso nodded, as she had expected as much. "The gods are not very forgiving... who are you anyways?"

Hestia smiled warmly, and scooted closer to Calypso. "A more forgiving god," she said, "I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth, the last Olympian in Percy's eyes."

"I see..."

The two began to talk, first about how to kindle a fire, then the tunes you should to sing to a plant for it to grow, and so on, until hours had passed and the flames were low.

Calypso smiled, hugging Hestia. "Thank you, for the fire and everything else. I don't mean to pry, but do you have any children?"

"No, I am as untainted as Artemis. But at least Artemis has her hunters, who are pretty much daughters to her. I have no one, even when I am surrounded by children none notice me. I don't mind all that much, but sometimes it does get lonely..."

The two sat quietly for a while, Calypso trying her hand at raising the fire as they both thought of their loneliness.

Suddenly a smile spread across Calypso's dirty face, and she turned to the goddess, grabbing her hands and looking into her fire eyes. "What about we stick together? It's not like I have anywhere to go, and I can just wander around with you until I can find a suitable place. I don't mean to bother you, but I really have enjoyed your company! It's like you're my, well I think they call it 'a friend'. Please take me with you?"

Hestia met Calypso's gaze with a smile too. "That would be lovely! I normally stay by the Camp Half Blood's fire, but since Percy goes to camp..."

"Oh I'd love to go to Camp Half Blood! And I need to apologize for my fit, anyways. To both Percy and Annabeth. But really Hestia, how do I thank you?"

"To my knowledge, you don't need to thank friends. They're meant to do this thing for each other!"

Both of them turned back to Hestia's fire, smiling as they held hands. Perhaps an eternity without men wouldn't be so bad, with finally a friend to keep them company. It was that night, as Calypso sat warm by a crackling fire of happiness, she became like a daughter and friend to Hestia, just as the huntresses were to Artemis.

And the two began a millennium of friendship, where they could both sit happily by the flames of a million hearths.


End file.
